sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Building Your Character Page
Starting the Article, a simple guide line. *To begin a new page use the "Add a Page" button on the home page screen. *You will be asked to name the page and to choose between two options. Be aware that the title of the page needs to be the known name of your character. (I.e.; "Wing" is the known name of the character though not her full name. Alicia Ducharme is Alicia's full name, and known name.) Choose "Standard Layout" to be brought to the Photo below. * *The first step is to insert the Template for your character, used by other player articles. Find the "Insert" section then the "Template" box. The below photo shows the template you should search for; "Template:Infobox character". *The template page will open, asking you to fill in the infomation into the spaces provided. The infomation asked should be self explanitory. If you don't know what to place leave it blank and ask a staff member if for the right information. Such information as "Title" and "Organization" is not for everyone, only certain characters have the required information. *Once the template is complete it will appear as a green puzzle piece in your text box, to see how it will look on your article press the "Preview" button provided below. *Next you may begin on additional information for your character and photos. Please be aware that your page should never; 1) Have secret information on your character or any other character/organization. 2) Have background information on your character that can not be obtained easily (i.e., word of mouth). 3) Hold information that has not been approved WORD FOR WORD by the Plot Staff (i.e., sent via email to plot, approved, then placed onto the wiki page). 4) Contain Sidereus Lore that is not approved by the Plot committee or is otherwise invalid. 5) Exceed the game balance or move outside of the boundaries of the Sidereus world. Please double check on the spelling of names and words that have accents. These are required when using the word. Sidereus reserves the right to edit the information on any character page and holds the final say on any character lore. *To insert a photo onto your article find the "Insert" section again and click on the first icon on a photo. This will allow you to upload a photo or choose an existing on from the Wikipedia library. Do not post anything that is copy writed to another without permission, or that may be offensive to others. *As you create and work on your article staff members have the right to change anything that is invalid, not allowed or simply wrong. This is not a reflection of any opinions on the work your have provided, it is simply staff helping you get it right. *To create links to other pages use the page name and place it between . *To create a content template, place = = around the name of the content title. Category:Tutorials